nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of the Betrayer
Category:Neverwinter Nights 2Category:Mask of the Betrayer Mask of the Betrayer is the first expansion pack for Neverwinter Nights 2, in development since July 2006 and released October 2007. The expansion adds epic levels (up to level 30), 7 new classes (including two base classes), as well as the Genasi race. Official Fact Sheet Following the climactic battle against the King of Shadows, you awaken alone and stranded deep beneath the earth. A dark hunger grows within you, threatening to devour your very soul. Will you fight against the hunger within or will you embrace it, revelling in your newfound power? Set in harsh, spirit-rich Rashemen, near the powerful nation of Thay, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer presents players with an exciting new 20-30+ hour campaign filled with meaningful choices, rich characters, and surprising outcomes. Continue the adventure of your Neverwinter Nights 2 character or create a completely new epic hero – no previous Neverwinter Nights experience required. Hundreds of new gameplay options include epic levels; feats, spells, races, and classes; powerful weapons, armour, and crafting options; and hordes of diverse creatures. • Major improvements to the Neverwinter Nights franchise: enhanced graphics, including extensive use of specularity, environment effects, and normal maps; improved performance; streamlined party control; and an easier to use and more powerful toolset. Experience Neverwinter Nights 2 at its best. • Epic storyline provides the most riveting RPG experience since Planescape: Torment, with the compelling characters and plotlines for which Obsidian Entertainment is renowned. Play the official campaign either alone or online with your friends. • Stunning new environments include the Astral Plane, sunken Imaskari ruins, a Thayan wizard academy, and the Shadow Plane. Immerse yourself in the Forgotten Realms as you’ve never seen it before. • Explore an amazingly reactive world, where your decisions affect those around you and the passage of time realistically impacts gameplay. • Switch seamlessly between exploration and tactical combat with the immersive, over the shoulder view of Character Mode and the top down perspective of Strategy Mode with its RTS-like controls. • Combat and negotiate with dozens of new creatures including many D&D favourites such as blue dragons, treants, hags, solars, and the two-headed fell troll. • Choose from over 20 classic and exotic D&D races, including the new genasi: planetouched humanoids hailing from the elemental planes of air, earth, fire, or water. • Customize your character with over 60 epic feats including the monk’s Blazing Aura, the rogue’s Epic Precision, and the druid’s Dragon Shape. • Master more than 50 new spells, including epic spells such as mass fowl, damnation, and vampiric feast. • Play new D&D classes such as the Red Wizard of Thay, spirit shaman, and invisible blade. • Collect souls from defeated foes to create mighty artefacts using an expanded item enchantment system. • Create your own D&D adventures to play with friends online with enhanced modding tools. New features A summary of new features: Player Races *Wild elf *Half-drow *Air genasi *Earth genasi *Fire genasi *Water genasi Classes Two new base classes *Spirit shaman *Favored soul Five new prestige classes: *Stormlord *Sacred fist *Invisible Blade *Red Wizard of Thay *Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep Feats *Imbue Item *Improved Critical (for the two touch attacks) *Improved Eldritch Blast *Plant shape *Weapon Focus (Melee touch attack) *Weapon Focus (Ranged touch attack) Epic Feats *Armed Deflection *Armor Skin *Automatic: Quicken Spell *Automatic: Silent Spell *Automatic: Still Spell *Bane of Enemies *Blazing Aura *Chorus of Heroism *Combat Insight *Damage Reduction *Dragon Shape **Dragon Companion *Eldritch Master *Epic Animal Companion *Epic Deflection *Epic Divine Might *Epic Dodge *Epic Eldritch Blast *Epic Energy Resistance *Epic Fiendish Resilience *Epic Fortitude **Last Stand *Epic Precision *Epic Prowess **Expose Weakness **Last Stand *Epic Rage *Epic Reflexes *Epic Spell: Damnation *Epic Spell: Entropic Husk *Epic Spell: Epic Gate *Epic Spell: Hellball *Epic Spell: Mass Fowl *Epic Spell: Vampiric Feast *Epic Spell Focus *Epic Spell Penetration *Epic Toughness **Epic Resilience **Rescue *Epic Weapon Focus **Epic Weapon Specialization *Epic Will *Great Charisma *Great Constitution *Great Dexterity *Great Intelligence *Great Smite *Great Strength *Great Wisdom *Hymn of Requiem *Improved Sneak Attack *Improved Spell Resistance *Improved Stunning Fist *Improved Whirlwind Attack *Magical Beast Wild Shape *One Shot *Overwhelming Critical *Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting *Planar Turning *Self-Concealment *Song of Requiem *Thundering Rage Spells *Avasculate *Burst of Glacial Wrath *Cacophonic Burst *Call Lightning Storm *Creeping Cold *Curse of Impending Blades *Damnation *Entropic Husk *Epic Gate *Extract Water Elemental *Glass Doppelganger *Greater Creeping Cold *Greater Resistance *Greater Shout *Greater Visage of the Deity *Heal Animal Companion *Hellball *Hiss of Sleep *Hypothermia *Lesser Vigor *Lesser Visage of the Deity *Lionheart *Mass Aid *Mass Bear's Endurance *Mass Bull's Strength *Mass Cat's Grace *Mass Contagion *Mass Curse of Impending Blades *Mass Death Ward *Mass Drown *Mass Eagle's Splendor *Mass Fowl *Mass Fox's Cunning *Mass Hold Person *Mass Lesser Vigor *Mass Owl's Wisdom *Power Word Blind *Power Word Disable *Power Word Maladroit *Power Word Petrify *Power Word Weaken *Recitation *Scorching Ray *Shadow Simulacrum *Shout *Solipsism *Summon Planetar *Superior Resistance *Touch of Fatigue *Touch of Idiocy *Vampiric Feast *Vigor *Vigorous Cycle *Wall of Dispel Magic *Wall of Greater Dispel Magic Invocations *Otherworldly Whispers *Dread Seizure *Hindering Blast *Binding Blast Domains *Chaos *Cold *Darkness *Dream *Law *Luck *Time *Undeath *New War domain (old one was renamed "Fury") Creatures *Annis *Blue dragon *Bronze dragon *Clay golem *Death knight *Deer *Demilich *Dire wolverine *Fell troll *Genius loci *Green hag *Hagspawn *Homunculus *Horse *Imaskari golem *Night hag *Panther *Planetar *Shambling mound *Snow leopard *Solar *Stag *Telthor *Thayan golem *Treant *Uthraki *Wolverine *Wyvern Links *Mask of the Betrayer Fact Sheet *NWN2 FAQ @ NWVault